


Back Together

by ArthursKnight



Series: Battle scars and Love marks [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Couple Feels, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight
Summary: Merle goes after the Governor to kill him, and things don't go as he expectsCanon divergence for 3x15!





	Back Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressOfCobblepot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/gifts).



> English is not my first language, so please be kind!
> 
> This was a request by @multi-villain-imagines on Tumblr: "Hi! I was wondering if you could write a fic where instead of Merle dying, he kills the Governor and what you think might have happened afterward." I started it with the idea of it being sad and it just turned gay uh...
> 
> thanks to @faeylinn on Tumblr for the beta!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND DO NOT MAKE MONEY OUT OF THIS WORK. ALL RIGHTS TO THE RESPETIVE OWNERS.
> 
>  
> 
> I added it to my Caesar/Merle series. In between the other piece and this one there will be another or more, that I still have to write though...

Merle’s ragged breath reached his own ears, mixing with the music from the abandoned car. Attracted by the loud noise, the Walkers followed the vehicle and completely ignored him. Merle opened an abandoned building’s door, which squeaked heavily; he looked around to see if anyone had noticed him, then entered.

The wood floor gently squeaked under his feet.  _ Only one chance...  _ Merle took steady, small steps, his heart fastening at every small noise as he searched for a good aiming point.

When his thoughts drifted to the last conversation with Daryl, a knot formed in his throat.  _ I just want my brother back…  _ Merle clicked his tongue against his palate, a grimace forming on his face.  _ I ain’t the one that changed, lil bro. Officer Friendly got ye fer good, uh? _ His heart skipped a beat.  _ I hope you will forgive me for leaving you behind now.  _ He stopped in front of a window, rifle pointed to the ground as he observed his enemies.  _ Caesar… Fucking traitor.  _ Merle moved to different viewpoints, following the group’s movements. Caesar’s movements.  _ Told me ye loved me and ditched me like dirt under your shoe on the first occasion. _ He gulped, fighting the tears; closing his eyes for a second, he wondered if Caesar could ever forgive him for what he was going to do.  _ Will he even care?Did my love even mean anything to him?  _ Merle breathed a few times, then opened his eyes again. His breath steady, he got ready to aim.  _ Easy…  _ Armed men ran toward the Biter horde, Caesar guiding them. A sense of pride filled him as he saw his lover in action, yet he tried to repress it, shaking his head.  _ He made clear he doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore… _

Gunshots filled the air; Merle added his own, shooting at Walkers and people alike. One of the Governor’s men fell down. Zombies surrounded him, tearing at his flesh.  _ Poor bastard. _ Merle made a disgusted face, trying not to puke. The Walkers’ hungry growls reached his ears from afar, together with the wet sounds of meat ripped apart and chewed on.

Philip Blake entered into Merle’s viewpoint, a scowl on his face, and hit the Walker in front of him.  _ There he is, so sure of himself. _ Rage filled his guts.  _ It’s all his fucking fault if Caesar hates me now.  _ Breathing out, Merle eyed the people fighting the Biters.  _ Now we really dance, motherfuckers. _ He hit a few walkers in his line of fire, then pointed at Philip. Holding his breath, Merle shot. And missed. One of the Governor’s men got into the way, and the bullet jabbed into his throat.  _ Damn it. _

A hiss to his side. Merle ignored it and shot again before the creature pulled at his arm. Turning around, Merle was invested by the Walker’s rotten breath. _Fuck it!_ With his good arm, Merle pushed the Biter back. Keeping it still, he swung his blade-stump against the creature’s face, once, twice. _Fucking zombie ruined everything! Dammit!_ He hit it again and again, until he pushed it against a door, breaking it, and his blade got stuck into the Walker’s head.

 

Daryl ran in between the trees, pushing himself faster and faster. His lungs burnt, yet he kept running.  _ Merle, damn you! _ His heart beat so strongly it silenced every other sound, and even the sides of his head started pulsing.  _ What were you thinking? Fucking idiot! _ He recalled the last time they talked, how Merle’s face fell as he told him he just wanted his brother back. How Merle’s voice had been completely empty. A sinking sensation settled in his stomach.  _ Oh no. No, no, no… Merle, please. _

As he got closer to Woodbury, branches scratched him, poked at his skin, cut it; Daryl welcomed the sensation, wishing it hurt more.  _ All my fault. _

He took a longer breath, his chest aching as more air filled his lungs.  _ God, please, please, don’t let him die.  _ Tears filled his eyes, and he wiped them off to see the route in front of him.  _ I beg you. I never asked anything. Please. Please…  _ He fixed his attention on his feet, on every rock under them; his eyes settled on the scattered buildings. Anything to avoid thinking about what his brother had decided to do.

 

Merle fell on the ground. Kicks hit him from all sides, and he could only shelter his face and grunt. He looked up, just to stare into Caesar’s eyes. His eyes widened as he muttered a soft “No...”

Caesar’s lips curled up into a sneer. His irises had a dark light, almost cruel. Yet Merle could see them shining, and a single tear go down his cheek. “You shouldn’t have come back after betraying us... Me.” The younger man kicked Merle in the mouth, making him grunt. Someone else hit him in the ribs, and Merle had to bite down on his lower lip to keep in a scream.

“I did not...” Merle spit blood on the ground, then locked eyes with Caesar, hoping the man would believe him. “I would never hurt you. I swear...”

“ _ Que? _ ” Caesar knelt in front of him. Putting his rifle on the ground, he took Merle’s chin in between his fingers and signaled to the man behind Merle to keep still. His voice had a hopeful hint when he asked: “What did you say,  _ querido?” _

Merle’s body shivered when he heard the affectionate name Caesar used to call him so often. A warm feeling settled in his chest, yet he fought it. _He was the one who betrayed me, dammit!_ Merle licked his lips, wishing he could just kiss his lover. He rolled, trying to get up, but one of his assailants punched him in the back, making him fall down again.

“Stop it!” Caesar growled. “Dixon’s mine!” He jumped on the unknown man, giving Merle the chance to breathe. The sound of punches reached his ears, but Merle kept his eyes on the ground. His nose hissed when he took a longer breath.  _ Broken nose again. Bo-oh, Dixon. Oh, Caesar... _ His eyes firmly shut, he prayed for Caesar to trust him.  _ Did Philip manage to wipe Caesar’s feelings for me so easily? Did he even love me?  _ Merle chuckled at the stupid thought.

The unknown aggressor screamed. There was a wet sound, as if Caesar had broken the man’s skull. Merle opened his eyes again, and found Caesar’s beloved face in front of his own.

“Talk.” Caesar clicked his tongue against his palate, his eyes weary. Yet, the hopeful glint was still there.

“He lied, ‘Sar! I didn’t betray you. I was just trying to protect my brother...” Merle gulped. “The Governor didn’t want me to find him. But I needed to, Caesar. Fuck’s sake, he’s the only thing I have left apart from-” he stopped himself before the word “you” could get out, but he could see from Caesar’s heartbroken expression that he’d understood. Merle pursed his lips. Deep in his heart, he was certain there were only three words that could convince Caesar he was being honest. Three words he hardly ever pronounced out loud, and yet came to his mind whenever he thought of his companion. “I-I love you. Please,” Merle’s voice broke down to a whimper, “believe me. If all those damn nights spent together meant anything to you, trust me!”

Caesar’s eyes widened, his lips slightly parted. He stuttered a few incoherent sounds before saying “I never thought I’d hear those words coming from your mouth ever again.” The man caressed Merle’s cheek, then got up, fixing his rifle on his shoulders. “Why-”

“You leave him to me!” The Governor grabbed Merle by the back of his shirt, yanking him up. His arm wrapped around Merle’s neck, pushing against his throat and suffocating him. Merle gasped for air, trying to grab the Governor’s sleeve and pull it, but Philip blocked Merle’s good arm against his body. Merle muttered a soft “’Sar...”, and the Governor pushed harder against his neck.  _ I’m sorry, I’m so sorry... _

“Shut it, Dixon.” Philip walked backwards into the building, dragging Merle with him.

Merle opened his mouth to talk, but no sound came out.

 

The plea in Merle’s eyes sent a twinge of pain through Caesar’s heart. Fear and sadness mixed in his voice as he mumbled “’Sar...” and Caesar felt his heart sink.  _ Merle’s never scared. Merle’s the toughest motherfucker I know…  _ Caesar’s muscles ached for action. He wished to hold Merle in a hug like he’d done so many times before, to protect him.  _ The Governor told us Merle betrayed Woodbury… He was protecting us. Then why can’t I believe his words?  _ He shook his head, unable to think of what to do.  _ Did he really lie? _

The Governor’s face twisted into a sneer, his teeth bare. “Shut it, Dixon.” He threw Merle into the building, and Merle opened his mouth to say something. His lips moved to form a soundless “I’m sorry” that sunk into Caesar’s guts like a bullet.  _ Oh, querido... _

Merle’s cerulean eyes shone as if he was going to cry. His feet dug into the ground, trying to stop the other man from dragging him. It only brought up dust. His knife-stump wobbled aimlessly at his side when Merle aimed for the Governor’s face.

Philip threw Merle into the building face first, making him fall on broken pieces of wood. Merle grunted, turned around, and hit the Governor with his knife-hand. Philip avoided the hit and kicked him.

Caesar’s heart clenched. “Stop it!” He raised his rifle, pointing it at the Governor’s head. “Leave him alone.” His hands trembled a little out of fear of hitting Merle by mistake, yet he kept his arms still.

Philip froze in place, his foot against Merle’s chest. “What do you think you are doing, Martinez? He’s-” Merle used the distraction to act. He grabbed the Governor’s leg and pulled, making the man fall next to him.

“Fuck you,” Merle turned around, putting his weight on the man’s body. He sat on Philip’s chest, blocking the man’s arms with his knees. “Your days are fuckin’ over, asshole.”

“Dix-” Merle punched the Governor, cutting off his words. Blood flooded out of his nose, and it brought a weird satisfaction to Caesar’s heart.

Caesar relaxed his muscles in relief, lowering his weapon. “You lied to us, Blake.” He eyed the Governor, then Merle, waiting for his lover to strike.

Merle sighed. “So you believe me now?” Caesar nodded, and rose his knife to stab Philip Blake in the head.

“Wait!” The Governor took a long breath, then spoke again, his voice a silken whisper. “Merle... I saved you. I made you what you are. Loved you!” At those words, Caesar winced.  _ What is he talking about?  _ He licked his bottom lip as Philip continued. “What has Martinez done for you? Uhm?” he moved his arms under Merle’s knees, trying to get them free. His chest rose and fell faster and faster as a growl rose from his belly.

Merle gulped, his eyes half closed as if considering Philip’s words.

“Merle?” Caesar moved next to his lover, pointing his rifle at the Governor’s head. Merle’s arm shook, as if the man was uncertain on what to do. “Kill him, what are you waiting for?”

Blake smirked. A light of victory shone in his only eye. He opened his mouth to talk again but, before he could speak, Merle stabbed him in the neck with his knife-hand.

Caesar shot the Governor in the head.  _ We can’t have him turning, can we? _ With a long sigh, he grabbed Merle by the shoulder and helped him up. His muscles relaxed.

“He was still lying.”

“Que?” Caesar blinked, frowning.

“About loving me.” Merle hugged Caesar, sighing into his shoulder. “He lied.”

“I know.” Caesar pressed his lips together. There was something bugging him, telling him Merle wasn’t being truthful with him. Sighing, he decided to leave the matter for another time. He let the rifle fall from his hands, hugging Merle back. “I should’ve listened to you right away…” Caesar leaned in to kiss Merle, holding his face and stroking the redneck’s stubble with his thumb. “I am sorry.”

Merle smirked against Caesar’s lips. “You kicked the shit outta me.” His eyes were bright, as if he was going to cry.

“That would’ve been unfortunate,” Caesar snickered. Before he could say anything else, Merle bit his bottom lip, making him gasp. “Ouch, you ass!”

“I missed you.” Merle leaned in for a soft kiss, then pressed his forehead against Caesar’s.

“And I you,  _ querido _ . And I you.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

 

Daryl reached Woodbury and walked around, searching for his brother.

A cacophony of sounds welcomed him into the destroyed city. Screams, cries, shots. Some of the Governor’s men yelled in pain, got shot if they’d been eaten or hurt, and took care of their bruises. Walker corpses laid everywhere.

Daryl ignored them. _ Merle, where the fuck are you? _ He looked at every corpse, terrified of seeing Merle’s dead eyes staring back at him. But then Daryl found him, holding onto another man, a dead body at their feet. Daryl frowned, recognizing the Governor.  _ What the fuck…  _ “Merle?”

His older brother looked up, his eyes wide. “Daryl...” Merle stepped away from the unknown latino man, clearing his throat and looking down.

“What the hell is going on?” Daryl exhaled, closing the distance between them and hugging his brother. He tightened the grip on him, patting his back. His hands against his brother’s skin comforted him. “I thought I’d find ye dead...”

“That was the plan, I guess.” Merle clicked his tongue against his palate. The man next to him gasped, as if not expecting those words. Merle pressed his lips together, rolling his eyes. “Shut it, you almost helped me doin’ that.”

“Who’s this?” Daryl let go of Merle, eyeing the stranger. “You seem close.”

“Caesar. He’s...” Merle shook his head, then stared right into Daryl’s eyes, as if challenging him. “He’s my lover.”

Now was Daryl’s turn of widening his eyes in surprise. “I-I see.” Right in front of him stood the living proof that Merle had changed. For the better, apparently.  _ I cannot fuckin’ believe this… _

“Nice to meet you.” The man smiled. “Name’s Caesar.”

“Daryl, Merle’s younger brother,” Daryl shook the man’s hand, nodding. If living with Merle had taught him something, it was that Merle didn’t understand crap when in love. He’d had to step in against some drug addicts and assholes before, and he was ready to fight Caesar too if necessary.

“I know… The arena, remember?” Caesar looked away, licking his lips.

Daryl slightly nodded. “You were there.”

“Can we do this later?” Merle piped in. “We need to get away from here. Well, actually,” he spit on the ground, “Daryl gotta go back to his people and Caesar and I… I don’t know.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and Caesar nodded.

“Yeah, before we know it, more walkers’ gonna come in.” Caesar took the rifle from the ground, then searched for a weapon on Philip’s dead body. He found a gun, and handed it to Merle. Not too far away, the three men could still hear shots and Walkers grunting.

“What?” Daryl grabbed Merle. “No, you’re coming with me!”

“I think I did tell you yer people dun’ want me. Are you fuckin’ dense?”

“This,” he pointed at the dead body, “this changes everything!” He pleaded Merle with his eyes.  _ I don’t want to lose you again. I can’t lose you again. _ “Please, Merle. Come back to the prison with me.”

“Oh, does it?” Merle gestured to Caesar to move away, but the latino shook his head in denial.

“Merle, maybe we should listen to him. The prison is safe. And you’ve spent your whole time in Woodbury searching for your brother.” Caesar put his hand on Merle’s shoulder. “Let’s give it a try.”

Merle moved his gaze from Caesar to Daryl, and back again. He sighed. “Fine, we’re coming back…”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? No? why?  
> What was your favorite scene?
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> I was thinking of adding a second part to this, with the three of them going to the prison. I want to show Rick's reaction etc. What do you think? Should I make a second chapter for it?


End file.
